1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a control panel assembly for a washing machine, which is installed at a case of the washing machine so that a user can handle the washing machine by using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A washing machine is a typical home appliance which washes the laundry by using a detergent and water. The washing machine is classified into a top loading-type washing machine and a front loading-type washing machine according to loading positions of the laundry. In general, the top loading-type washing machine is constructed to include a vertical tub for receiving the laundry, a pulsater for washing the laundry during its rotation in the tub, and a lid provided at an upper surface of the washing machine so as to cover/uncover the tub. In the meantime, the front loading-type washing machine is constructed to include a horizontal drum for receiving the laundry, a plurality of lifters provided at an inner surface of the drum so as to repeatedly lift and then drop the laundry during the rotation of the drum, and a door provided at a front surface of the washing machine so as to cover/uncover the drum.
In the meantime, producers provide various collections of washing machines in consideration of a washing capacity and a selling price even though the washing machines belong to the same kind and have the same size case. For example, a touch-screen LCD is adopted as a display attached at a control panel in high-priced washing machines, but a simple multi-segmented LED display is adopted as the display in high-priced washing machines. In this case, since different types of displays may be attached to a control panel, the control panel should be designed differently according to the different types. Therefore, when producers desire to provide various collections of washing machines, the design and production cost of the washing machine is accordingly increased.